Opowieści ruchu oporu. Powrót do drugiego wymiaru/scenariusz
Od czasów wydarzeń z filmu "Podróż w drugim wymiarze" minęły 2 miesiące. Dundersztyc siedzi w więzieniu i bawi się parowozem, wszystko wraca do normalności po otrzymaniu parowozu przez Dundersztyca. Część I (Odcinek przejścia portalem do drugiego wymiaru przez powiększający się okrąg wokół którego błyskają pioruny. '') 'żeński głos': Nasz wymiar się zmienił. '''męski głos': Co to? żeński głos: Język elfijski? Czuję to w wodzie. męski głos: Tak, ale co to znaczy? żeński głos: Nic. To wymyślony język. Czuję w ziemi. męski głos: W takim razie chcę spróbować. żeński głos: Czuję w kawałkach jabłka w mojej sałatce walfdorskiej. męski głos: Daj... więcej. żeński głos: Wiele z tego, co było... męski głos: (niezrozumiała mowa) żeński głos: ...odeszło. męski głos: Ulica, prowadząca do trasy 405...lecz zostali ci, którzy o tym pamiętają... (pojawia się napis: "OPOWIEŚCI RUCHU OPORU. POWRÓT DO DRUGIEGO WYMIARU") żeński głos: Tak jak i przy wszystkich nieszczęściach tego świata, wszystko zaczęło się od dążenia pewnych osób do władzy nad światem. Ich triumf był bliski. Lecz wysiłki małych ludzi również nie muszą pójść na darmo i zniszczyć zło jak cienki koci włos może zepsuć całą kanapkę. Wielkie imperium upadło, runęło na oczach, i zamiast nienawiści, sercem głównego złoczyńcy zawładnęła miłość do parowozika. Wkrótce wszyscy ponownie zaczęli cieszyć się życiem i zapomnieli o czujności. Wszyscy oprócz jednego człowieka. Fretka Flynn (drugi wymiar): Dziennik wojenny, numer wpisu... znaczy, drogi pamiętniczku, od upadku Dundersztyca minęły 2 miesiące. Ale co rano myślę, że obudzę się w podziemiu. Nosi mnie, potrzebuję wyzwania, zadania. Sama czuję, że mięknę. Dundersztyc siedzi w więzieniu i wszyscy cieszą się wolnością. Ale, ja wiem swoje. Czuję, że zło gdzieś się czai. Choć na razie są to tylko złe przypuszczenia. Buford (drugi wymiar): Chłopaki, chyba wdepnąłem w ślimaka. Baljeet (drugi wymiar): Naprawdę w ślimaka? Buford (drugi wymiar): Momencik... A jak się nazywają te na drzewach, co jedzą orzechy? Baljeet (drugi wymiar): Wiewiórki? Buford (drugi wymiar): Właśnie, to na pewno był ślimak. Fineasz (drugi wymiar): Gdzie masz drugi but? Buford (drugi wymiar): Nie wiem. Chyba nie zawiązałem. Fretka Flynn (drugi wymiar): Hej, co to za sprawa z wiązaniem butów? Fineasz (drugi wymiar): Buford wdepnął w ślimaka. Fretka Flynn (drugi wymiar): Dobra, ale uważajcie tam na dole. Jakby co, to mnie zawołajcie. Fineasz (drugi wymiar): Jak tam idzie wakacyjna zabawa, doktorze Baljeet? Baljeet (drugi wymiar): Ponieważ Fineasz i Ferb z pierwszego wymiaru poradzili nam, byśmy nacieszyli się wakacjami, eksperymentowaliśmy z zabawą i chwilowo... Buford (drugi wymiar): Chwilowo wolałbym już tłuc kamienie w kamieniołomie. Ale prawda jest taka, że ja lubię tłuczenie. Baljeet (drugi wymiar): A wy co, cieszycie się swoją wolnością? Fineasz (drugi wymiar): Dobrze, że mamy kogoś do pomocy. Najfajniejszego zwierzaka świata. No już, bierz! Super! Ferb (drugi wymiar): Każdy zwierzak goni patyk. Fineasz (drugi wymiar): Co to za dźwięk? Baljeet (drugi wymiar): To jakiś metalowy właz. Fineasz (drugi wymiar): Szybko, ciągnij łańcuch. Lawrence (drugi wymiar): Dzień dobry, chłopcy. Widzę, że znaleźliście mój schowek. Fineasz (drugi wymiar): Co to jest tato? Lawrence (drugi wymiar): To się nazywa sprzęt sportowy. Baljeet (drugi wymiar): Co się tym robi? Lawrence (drugi wymiar): W dawnych czasach, nim nastał wiecie kto, ludzie używali tego do uprawiania sportów. Fineasz (drugi wymiar): Też możemy uprawiać sport? Lawrence (drugi wymiar): Wiecie wygląda na to, że nie ma już powodu, żeby to wszystko tu chować. No tak, jak to mawiano kiedyś: Zaszalejcie! Fineasz (drugi wymiar): Ferb, wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić. Wykorzystamy to wszystko i będziemy uprawiać sport. Fretka Flynn (drugi wymiar): ...999... Monogram (drugi wymiar): Jesteś w domu! Fretka Flynn (drugi wymiar): Pan Major, co się stało? Jestem potrzebna? Monogram (drugi wymiar): O spokojnie! Złapaliśmy Dundersztyca. Nie ma się komu opierać. A byłoby głupio tak po prostu opierać się niczemu. Chyba, że ktoś jest mimem. Wtedy to wygląda fajnie. Fretka Flynn (drugi wymiar): To po co pan dzwoni? Monogram (drugi wymiar): No, tak. Jak wiesz, gdy wyłapano naszych agentów i organizacja padła, ruch oporu dowodzony był częściowo z naszej starej bazy. Fretka Flynn (drugi wymiar): No i co? Monogram (drugi wymiar): I widzisz, staramy się odbudować siatkę szpiegowską, no i nie wiemy, gdzie położyłaś klucze. Fretka Flynn (drugi wymiar): Pod porcelanową żabką. Carl (drugi wymiar): Wspaniała trójmonitorowa próżność Monogram (drugi wymiar): Carl pomoże mi zlokalizować naszych zwierzęcych agentów i wtedy... Carl (drugi wymiar): Mam tu swój własny monitor! Monogram (drugi wymiar): Carl, proszę cię. Dobra, przy czym ja to byłem? Ach tak, gdybyś miała okazję powiedzieć Agentowi P, że może wrócić do pracy. I jeśli zobaczysz inne małe zwierzątka, powiedz im. Carl, idź może zajrzeć pod porcelanową żabkę? Carl (drugi wymiar): Tak jest. Fretka Flynn (drugi wymiar): Panie Majorze, czy mam przyjść i wam w czymś pomóc? Monogram (drugi wymiar): Nie, Dundersztyc siedzi, wszystko gra. Idź na jakiś piknik, odpoczywaj. Ładnie się ubierz, zacznij żyć. Zasłużyłaś. Fretka Flynn (drugi wymiar): Panie Majorze, jestem wyszkolona. Monogram (drugi wymiar): Pozostaw nam tą odpowiedzialność dziewczyno. Carl (drugi wymiar): Panie Majorze, znalazłem ją! Monogram (drugi wymiar): Carl, co ty! To prawdziwa żaba. Ta, muszę lecieć. Baw się dobrze. Fretka Flynn (drugi wymiar): Chyba pora ubrać się jakoś ładnie. (Piosenka Sport) Mam stary futbolowy kask, krykietowy kij też. Siatkę jak płot, ochraniaczy ze sześć. Włóż rolki albo kołnierz ten w bilardowy krój. Płetwy i bejsbolowy strój. Będziemy ubaw mieć choć nie wiemy jak grać (grać nie wiemy jak). Nieznany nam to sport i swe zasady ma. Po sygnale, drużyna atakująca serwuje pomponem i naciera. Broniący rowerzyści mijają manekiny treningowe i ustawiają się na pozycji punktującej. Jeśli uda im się odbić pompon do jednego z pól punktowych, będą mogli poprowadzić wielką piłkę za linię broniącego narciarza. Przeciwna drużyna próbuje trafić jak najwięcej piłek tenisowych kijami golfowymi. Nie wiem, po co jest wiosło od kanadyjki. Sport, sport - fajny jest, Sport, sport - w ciepły, letni dzień, Sport, sport - skoncentruj się Przyłożenie! Izabela (drugi wymiar): Fretka? Fretka! Zgłoś się, Fretka! Fretka Flynn (drugi wymiar): Izabela? O, cześć. Izabela (drugi wymiar): Zaraz, zaraz! Czy ty trzymasz wartę? Fretka Flynn (drugi wymiar): Co? Nie! Tylko właśnie miałam pobiec wesoło na dół. Ta cała zabawa świetnie mi idzie. Izabela (drugi wymiar): Wiesz, że nikogo nie nabierzesz? Fretka Flynn (drugi wymiar): Tak? Izabela (drugi wymiar): A kij bo? Fretka Flynn (drugi wymiar): Bo... Izabela (drugi wymiar) - Fretka, myślałam, że w końcu wyluzujesz. A co z tym Jeremiaszem Johnsonem? Fretka Flynn (drugi wymiar): Mieliśmy się umówić, ale coś nam przeszkodziło i nie miałam czasu. Byłam zajęta. Izabela (drugi wymiar): Podciąganiem się w swoim pokoju i pilnowaniem braci? Fretka Flynn (drugi wymiar): Lubię się podciągać. Izabela (drugi wymiar): I możesz dalej to robić. Ale zrób w życiu miejsce na inne rzeczy jak zabawa i.... Fretka Flynn (drugi wymiar): I Jeremiasz Johnson? Izabela (drugi wymiar) Coś w tym stylu. A tymczasem, chcę ci zaprezentować pewien drobiazg o nazwie "lody". Fretka Flynn (drugi wymiar): Lody? To niby co? Jakaś gra na ślizgawce? Fineasz (drugi wymiar): Niezły strzał doktorze! Baljeet (drugi wymiar): Czyli wynik będzie teraz sześć kadumów do dwunastu parampów! Fineasz (drugi wymiar): Jedenaście, jeśli Pepe odnajdzie piłkę. Pepe! Chodź, Ferb! Trzeba mu pomóc! A to co niby takiego? Izabela (drugi wymiar): Fretka, bo lody trzeba jeść powolutku. Co to takiego? Fretka Flynn (drugi wymiar): Wielkie mechaniczne mrówki? Bracia w niebezpieczeństwie! Mała wstawaj, zaczynamy! Izabela (drugi wymiar): Tam jest latająca! Fretka Flynn (drugi wymiar): Widzę. Izabela (drugi wymiar) Po prawej! Fineasz (drugi wymiar): Niech to, mają Pepe! Fretka (drugi wymiar): Nic wam się nie stało? Fineasz (drugi wymiar): Nam nic, ale cyber-zwierzakom udało się złapać Pepe! Fretka (drugi wymiar): Więc robo-mrówki to była dywersja. Monogram, zaatakowano nas na pikniku. To na pewno robota Dundersztyca. Monogram (drugi wymiar): Toż to niemożliwe. On jest tutaj w ścisłe strzeżonym wiezieniu. Graliśmy właśnie w warcaby. Strasznie oszukuje. Fretka (drugi wymiar): Ale wielkie mrówki same się nie przysłały. Fineasz (drugi wymiar): Spytaj go o agentów cyber-zwierzęcych. Monogram (drugi wymiar): O tak. Czy jeden z nich był pandą, a drugi to taki mały, chudy psiak? Fineasz (drugi wymiar): Tak, tak! Skąd się wzięli? Monogram (drugi wymiar): Wiecie, nie chciałem wcześniej tego mówić, ale straciliśmy kontakt z częścią agentów, gdy Dusiek nas dorwał. Fretka (drugi wymiar): Ilu wam zginęło? Monogram (drugi wymiar): Carl, podaj mi listę. A więc tak, łącznie z Agentem P, A, B, C, D... Carl (drugi wymiar): Dwudziestu sześciu. Monogram (drugi wymiar): Dwudziestu sześciu! Fineasz (drugi wymiar): Ferb, jeśli uruchomimy lokalizator Pepe, może odnajdziemy te cyborgi i uwolnimy Pepe! Fretka (drugi wymiar): Nie ma mowy, zostańcie tu. Tu jest bezpiecznie. Fineasz (drugi wymiar): Fretka, poradzimy sobie. Kto przedarł się przez zabezpieczenia, by uwolnić cię z wieży Duśka? Fretka (drugi wymiar): Zgoda, ale weźcie ze sobą Ogniki. Może być gorąco. A tymczasem ja dowiem się, kto za tym wszystkim stoi. Fineasz (drugi wymiar): Chodźmy, Ferb. Dundersztyc (drugi wymiar): Parowozik, patrz, mamy towarzystwo. Fretka z drugiego wymiaru: Dobra, Dundersztyc. Co wiesz o robo-mrówkach na pikniku i bandzie cyborgów? Dundersztyc z drugiego wymiaru: Mrówki na pikniku? To jest rozumiem, pytanie retoryczne? Fretka z drugiego wymiaru: Nie bądź taki przemądrzały! To ty stoisz za atakiem w parku. No gadaj! Dundersztyc z drugiego wymiaru: Co, że niby ja? Ja tu cały czas siedzę z ciuchcią. Prawda, moja ciuchciu? "Tak, tak". Widzisz? Ciuchcia da mi alibi! Fretka z drugiego wymiaru: Przestań łgać! Po parku walają się duśko-podzespoły. Dundersztyc z drugiego wymiaru: Ale to nie ja. Za to jest jeszcze ktoś nazwiskiem Dundersztyc. Fretka z drugiego wymiaru: Vanessa? Wiedziałam! Dundersztyc z drugiego wymiaru: Nie nie, nie Vanessa. Ona jest w liceum i w ogóle nie przejawia talentu do czynienia do zła. Jako ojciec jestem rozczarowany. Mam na myśli kogoś innego nazwiskiem Dundersztyc - Charlene! Fretka z drugiego wymiaru: A kto to taki? Dundersztyc z drugiego wymiaru: Charlene Dundersztyc, moja była żona. Zdaje się, że się znacie, a to niszczy cały dramatyzm tego odkrycia. Ale to ona. Izabela (drugi wymiar): Pinky! Ty żyjesz! Nie pamiętasz mnie? Najwyraźniej nie. Fineasz (drugi wymiar): Wyciągniemy cię z tego, Pepe! Pepe jest wolny, wycofujemy się! Buford (drugi wymiar): No i to jest tak fajne jak tłuczenie kamieni w kamieniołomie. Monogram (drugi wymiar): Przesieliśmy Dundersztyca do pokoju przesłuchań, by Fretka Flynn mogła go należycie przesłuchać. Carl (drugi wymiar): Czy on aby na pewno nas nie widzi? Monogram (drugi wymiar): To lustro weneckie, sam zobacz. Dundersztyc z drugiego wymiaru: Wiecie, że widzę to wszystko. Monogram (drugi wymiar): W takim razie, tylko nas nie słyszy. Dundersztyc z drugiego wymiaru: Słyszę każde słowo. Monogram (drugi wymiar): To może ja po prostu nie wiem jak działa to całe lustra. Dostawca: Uwaga. Monogram (drugi wymiar): Dobra. To dopiero obciach. Fretka z drugiego wymiaru: Starczy tego upiększania się, pięknisiu. Dundersztyc z drugiego wymiaru: Od dwóch miesięcy nie widziałem lustra. Włosy zawsze mi tak sterczą. Fretka z drugiego wymiaru: Siadaj ze swoim wagonem na krześle. Dundersztyc z drugiego wymiaru: To nie jest wagon tylko parowozik! Fretka z drugiego wymiaru: Wiesz, jest coś gorszego, niż tylko sam na sam z parowozikiem w więzieniu! Dundersztyc z drugiego wymiaru: Jak co? Fretka z drugiego wymiaru: Jak bycie samemu w więzieniu. Bez parowozika! Dundersztyc z drugiego wymiaru: Nie możesz tego zrobić! Fretka z drugiego wymiaru: Doprawdy? Dundersztyc z drugiego wymiaru: Nie zabieraj mojego parowozika! Fretka z drugiego wymiaru: Opowiesz o swojej byłej żonie! Dundersztyc z drugiego wymiaru: Co chcesz wiedzieć? Fretka z drugiego wymiaru: Gdzie ma kryjówkę? Dundersztyc z drugiego wymiaru: Ma apartament w samym centrum, trudno go przeoczyć. Na szczycie jest ogromny jaskrawo świecący napis "Charlene". Fretka z drugiego wymiaru: Jak tam wejść? Dundersztyc z drugiego wymiaru: Przy drzwiach jest szczegółowy analizator identyfikujący, wpuszcza tylko Dundersztyców. Fretka z drugiego wymiaru: Całe szczęście, że mamy Dundersztyca. Dundersztyc z drugiego wymiaru: Tak. Chodzi o mnie, tak? Fineasz (drugi wymiar): Doktorze Baljeet! Wróciliśmy i wrócił Pepe. Baljeet (drugi wymiar): To doskonale. Chyba już wiem, jak na powrót uruchomić tą ogromną mrówkę. Fineasz (drugi wymiar): Świetnie. Wszystko zgodnie z planem. Dundersztyc z drugiego wymiaru: Cześć, gdzie trzymacie sztućce? Izabela (drugi wymiar): A on tu po co? Fretka (drugi wymiar): Spokojnie. To nadal wiezień. Wpuści nas do apartamentu Charlene. Fineasz (drugi wymiar): fajnie skuty. Fretka (drugi wymiar): Sam o to poprosił Dundersztyc z drugiego wymiaru: Przez tę maskę mam straszniejszy głos. No, posłuchajcie: Fasolka! Fasolka! Fretka (drugi wymiar): Dobra, starczy. A gdzie jest Ferb? Fineasz (drugi wymiar): On na pewno zaraz... Fretka (drugi wymiar): Nie mamy czasu na czekanie. Trzeba jechać do Charlene. Fineasz, Pepe chodźcie. Dundersztyc z drugiego wymiaru: Fasolka ("Luksusowy apartament byłej żony Dundersztyca...") Fretka (drugi wymiar): No już, rób co trzeba, żebyśmy weszli. Dundersztyc z drugiego wymiaru: Dobra, dobra. Fretka (drugi wymiar): Jej, rzeczywiście szczegółowy analizator. Dundersztyc z drugiego wymiaru: Szczegółowy, żebyś wiedziała. Dobra wchodźcie. Vanessa Dundersztyc (drugi wymiar): Mamo, chłopak zaprosił mnie do kina. Mogę pójść? Charlene (drugi wymiar): Twój tata chyba go wygnał? Vanessa (drugi wymiar): Tak, ale tata wygnał wszystkich, którzy się mną interesowali. A poza tym tata już tutaj nie rządzi. Charlene (drugi wymiar): Dzień jeszcze nie skończył. Vanessa (drugi wymiar): Ale mamo... Charlene (drugi wymiar): Niech się zastanowię. A co ty na to? I masz odpowiedź. Vanessa (drugi wymiar): Dzięki? Fretka (drugi wymiar): Dobra ludzie, ona tam jest. Odwróćmy jej uwagę. Charlene (drugi wymiar): Co tam się do licha dzieje? Fretka (drugi wymiar): Mamy cię, Charlene! Koniec twoich podłych knowań. Charlene (drugi wymiar): O, jak to miło. Proszę wejdźcie. Dzięki, że przyprowadziliście mi męża. Fretka (drugi wymiar): Męża? Nie jesteście po rozwodzie? Charlene (drugi wymiar): To zabieg taktyczny, kochana. Fretka (drugi wymiar): Zaraz, tylko udajecie rozwiedzionych? No dobrze, ale po co? Charlene (drugi wymiar): Naiwne dziecko, wyjaśnię ci to. (Piosenka Za rozwiedzionych uważają nas wszyscy cały czas) Charlene (drugi wymiar): Gdy obalają dyktatora, wyrok wydaje sąd. Jego żona prawdopodobnie konsekwencje poniesie. Lecz z dowolnej sytuacji mogę znaleźć dobre wyjście. Dundersztyc (drugi wymiar): Żona moja wszystko wie naprzód. Charlene (drugi wymiar) Powiedzieliśmy wszystkim, że wzięliśmy rozwód. Dundersztyc (drugi wymiar): Właśnie tak. "Wiele w tym korzyści" - każdy powie wam. Charlene (drugi wymiar): Wygodnie płacić podatki i podatek dochodowy. Razem: Za rozwiedzionych uważają nas wszyscy cały czas. Sklepy dwa razy więcej zniżek przysyłają nam. Na domowych wyprzedażach sprzedajemy graty za dwoje. I każdy ma swoją łazienkę, sypialnię, kuchnię, gabinet. Kochając na odległość unikamy wielu problemów. Charlene (drugi wymiar): Wcześniej się kłóciliśmy o to, jak spędzić urlop. Dundersztyc (drugi wymiar): Teraz tak rzadko nasze drogi się schodzą. Razem: Gdy się widzimy, szczerze rozmawiamy. Za rozwiedzionych uważają nas wszyscy cały czas. Fretka (drugi wymiar): Kapuję, nie było rozwodu. A po co wysłałaś mrówki na piknik? Nie pomyślałaś, że to nas ściągnie. Charlene (drugi wymiar): To oczywiste. Pomyślałam też, że weźmiecie Heinza, żeby wejść do środka. Znów mam przy sobie męża, do tego ściągnęłam was tutaj, żeby łatwiej było was ując. Fretka (drugi wymiar): Och, muszę przyznać, że to bardzo chytry plan. Charlene (drugi wymiar): Na to też jest piosenka. Fretka (drugi wymiar): Nie, nie, starczy. Charlene (drugi wymiar): A teraz dzieci przygotowaliśmy wam bardzo przytulne cele. Fretka (drugi wymiar): Wszyscy zwierzęcy agenci? Charlene (drugi wymiar): Czekaj, nie widziałaś jeszcze najnowszego. Fretka (drugi wymiar): To podłość! Przemieniłaś mojego brata w cyborga! Charlene (drugi wymiar): Ferborg, odbierz Fretce uzbrojenie. Zabrać ich do cel, niech czekają na cyberprogramowanie. Jak to fajnie mieć w końcu cyborga, który umie mówić. Ferb (drugi wymiar): Z tym, że na ogół odzywam się tylko raz dzienne. Charlene (drugi wymiar): Tylko raz? Serio? Dlaczego? Poważnie, to już? Dundersztyc z drugiego wymiaru: Dziwak. Charlene (drugi wymiar): No Heinz, przejmujemy z powrotem władzę w okręgu? Dundersztyc z drugiego wymiaru: Ale wiesz, ja już wcale nie chcę być złym dyktatorem. Mam wszystko czego mi trzeba, o tutaj. Mam Parowozik, rodzinę, śliczny apartament, mam wolność... (Charlene zrzuca parowozik z balkonu) Dundersztyc z drugiego wymiaru: PAROWOZIK!!! (zmartwiony) Przeszłość się zmienia... Zło powraca...O tak! Jestem taki jak dawniej! Fretka (drugi wymiar): Przepraszam, że cię w to wciągnęłam. Fineasz (drugi wymiar): Nic nie szkodzi. Fretka (drugi wymiar): Teraz potrzebna nam siła. W więzieniu nie można się dać. Będą nas łamać psychiczne. Sekundy przechodzą w godziny. Godziny w lata. Aż z naszej świadomości uleci nam ostatnia myśl o wolności i umrze jak motyl. Fineasz (drugi wymiar): Racja, wydawało się jakby to była wieczność. Fretka (drugi wymiar): Spójrz, to jest Ferborg! Schowaj się, Fineasz, spróbuję go powstrzymać. Ferb (drugi wymiar): Och Fretka, nie dramatyzuj tak. Fretka (drugi wymiar): Ferb, nie jesteś cyborgiem? Fineasz (drugi wymiar): Przepraszam, że cię tak zwodziliśmy, ale musiało wypaść przekonująco. Fretka (drugi wymiar): Ale dlaczego? Fineasz (drugi wymiar): Ferb stwierdził, że jeśli Dusiek i Charlene pomyślą, że mają pod kluczek przywódczynię ruchu oporu i dzioborga, skupią się na odparciu ataku bezpośredniego. A my wtedy zajdziemy ich od tyłu. Fretka (drugi wymiar): Zaraz, jakiego ataku? Fineasz (drugi wymiar): O, tego. Baljeet (drugi wymiar): To nie tak uruchamia się wspinanie. Buford (drugi wymiar): To ty chcesz się wspiąć na szczyt? Dundersztyc z drugiego wymiaru: Hej, ktoś przychodzi na przyjęcie spóźniony. Charlene (drugi wymiar): Nie szkodzi, kochanie. Mam tu prezencik dla nieproszonych gości. Dundersztyc z drugiego wymiaru: No proszę, jak ty naprawdę o wszystkim dziś pomyślałaś. Jutro pójdziemy ci kupić jakiś nowy, mroczny ciuch. Izabela (drugi wymiar): Dobra, wychodzimy! Już! Już! Już! Już! Już! Już! No to nie mamy odwrotu. Dundersztyc z drugiego wymiaru: Jejku, ale strzał! Charlene (drugi wymiar): Uwaga, wszystkie zwierzo-borgi! Przyjąć naszych gości. Baljeet (drugi wymiar): Musimy tylko zbliżyć magnetyczne deprogramatory do płatów czołowych cyborgów. Natychmiast przestaną być złe. Izabela (drugi wymiar): Tylko jak je zbliżyć? Buford (drugi wymiar): Patrz! Wszyliśmy je w kapelusze! Izabela (drugi wymiar): Oo, jakie on słodkie! Każdy bierze po jednym! Przeprogramujemy te cyborgi! Dundersztyc z drugiego wymiaru: No, wykończ ich! Fretka (drugi wymiar): Poddaj się, Charlene! Charlene (drugi wymiar): Nadal mamy przewagę liczebną.(Heinz Dundersztyc chowa się za fotelem) No proszę cię i jak ty w ogóle sobie beze mnie z tym radziłeś? Izabela (drugi wymiar): Dobra, rozproszenie! Pinky, chciałam ci tylko dać... Nie lubisz kapeluszy. Spokojnie. Pinky! Dobrze, że wróciłeś. Fretka (drugi wymiar): Poddaj się, albo będziesz miała kłopoty. Charlene (drugi wymiar): Myślę, że z dwojga złego wybiorę to drugie. I to już koniec, mała. Co za szkoda. Dostaniesz wybór. Pozbędę się ciebie od razu, albo dołączysz do mnie. Możesz dowodzić moją armią cyborgów. Fretka (drugi wymiar): Tylko, że cała twoja armia cyborgów zmieniła właśnie barwy. Charlene (drugi wymiar): Co? Co ty wygadujesz? Nie! Mój paznokieć! Fretka (drugi wymiar): To już koniec, Charlene. Teraz się poddaj. Charlene (drugi wymiar): Dundersztyc nigdy się nie poddaje! Walczymy, aż padnie ostatni! Dundersztyc z drugiego wymiaru: Zaraz, ostatni to ja tu jestem. Chyba to ja powinienem to powiedzieć? Charlene (drugi wymiar): Przestań, kochanie, będzie fajnie. Vanessa (drugi wymiar): Dobra, wystarczy! Wszyscy mają przestać. Przepraszam. Mogę pogadać z rodzicami? Dobra, mamo, tato, chodźcie. Słuchajcie, bo powiem to tylko raz. Wiać! Mamo, tato, to jest mój chłopak. Chłopak Vanessy z drugiego wymiaru: Dzień dobry, bardzo mi miło. Dundersztyc z drugiego wymiaru: Ej no, wygnałem cię chyba stąd? Charlene (drugi wymiar): Tak kochanie, tak, ale nikt nie widział. Fretka (drugi wymiar): Drodzy absolwenci, Dundersztyc jest na wolności i bez wątpienia już planuje powrót. Bądźmy gotowi! Po naszej stronie jesteście wy agenci zwierzęcy. Z pewnością w tym boju zwyciężycie. Dlatego zrzekając się funkcji naczelnika ruchu oporu, gratuluję wam i życzę powodzenia. Monogram (drugi wymiar): Zaraz! Jak to zrzekając? Fretka (drugi wymiar): Tylko bez nerwów. Zwierzęcy agenci są z panem. Da pan sobie radę. Monogram (drugi wymiar): Ale... Fretka (drugi wymiar): Spokojnie. Gdyby coś się działo, znajdzie mnie pan. A teraz przepraszam, ale to koniec odkładania pewnych rzeczy na później. Monogram (drugi wymiar): Dokąd ona idzie? Izabela (drugi wymiar): Tak mi się wydaje, ze robi w swoim życiu miejsce na inne rzeczy. Jeremiasz (drugi wymiar): 15... 16... 17...18... Cześć. Fretka (drugi wymiar): No cześć. Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 4